Series Of Nellis Oneshots
by AspiringOutcast
Summary: Numerous Oneshots based around the two characters Nick and Ellis. Rated M just to be safe. Summarys at the top of each Oneshot. DISCONTINUED. SORRY!
1. Dance with the devil

**Title: _'_Dance with the devil' **

**Summary: When Nick and Ellis finally find a safe room, things take a turn for the worst. **

**Warning: Character death and a little bit of gore. Mild cursing. Angst. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Left 4 Dead characters, Valve If I did, Nick would be mine all mine! I don't own the song either. The song is 'Dance with the devil' by Breaking Benjamin. **

**Enjoy x**

Ellis and Nick both toppled into the safe room, a raging tank and hunter right on their tail. They had both been badly injured by the said infected and had been lucky to come across the room. Nick instantly swung around and closed the door, placing the metal bar across it therefore sealing it shut. The hunter that had not long ago pounced Ellis was clawing at the door, along with the tank. He stepped away and sighed, safe at last. Then his eyes widened and the gambler turned to his young partner, if possible, his eyes grew even wider as he saw the mechanic's state. There was a long and deep cut across his forehead and his face was drenched in his own blood. Bruises patterned his sun kissed skin and there was a rather large swelling on his right elbow. Ellis hadn't moved from the position he fell into when they both had tumbled into the safe room._  
><em>  
><span>Here<span>Istand,helplessandleftfordead.  
>Close<span>youreyes,somanydaysgoby.  
>Easy<span>tofindwhat'swrong,hardertofindwhat'sright.

"Ah, shit" Nick grumbled as he knelt by his lover, "Can you hear me kiddo?" Ellis slowly turned his head towards Nick, as if too weak to even lift it. "Loud and clear... Damn those Hunters..." the mechanic responded, his voice shaking from his injures, "I-I don' think I'm gonna m-make it through this one, Nick". Nick shook his head and grasped a med kit that was lying next to the young man. "Of course you are El. I'm not gonna let you go" the conman said, worry painting his voice.  
><span><br>Ibelieveinyou,IcanshowyouthatIcanseerightthroughallyouremptylies.Iwon'tstaylong,inthisworldsowrong.

Nick then took Ellis' cap off and set it aside, getting to work on wrapping a thick bandage on his head. The gambler looked down at Ellis' shirt and gasped lightly, blood was seeping through the thin material which was ripped and torn. Instantly Nick sat his lover up gently, a small grunt coming from the mechanic. Slowly the conman removed Ellis' ruined top, to only see numerous slashes across the mechanic's chest and chunks of flesh missing as well, clearly the wound that had been horribly delivered by the Hunter.  
><em><br>_Saygoodbye,aswedancewiththedeviltonight.  
>Don't<span>youdarelookathimintheeye,aswedancewiththedeviltonight?

"Oh shit, El" Nick grimaced. Ellis dared a look down at his body and tears sprung to his eyes, the pain and shock had finally struck him. Ellis cried out and the conman urged him to calm down. The mechanic could already feel his heart steadily slowing its pace. Nick started to treat Ellis' wounds, but to the gamblers surprise, a hand stopped him.  
><span><br>Trembling,crawlingacrossmyskin.  
>Feeling<span>yourcolddeadeyes,stealingthelifeofmine.

"Nick, don' ya waste that kit on me" Ellis told him weakly. Nick shook his head and looked the young man in the eyes. "El, if I don't do this then you'll..." Nick started; he couldn't bear to even say it. His heart was breaking more and more every second. The hand that once stopped him moved up slowly towards the conman's face, moving across his cheek, the mechanic spoke once again "I know".

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

A lone tear trickled down Nick's face. He was confused... and downright terrified for his lovers wellbeing. The crystal blue eyes that belonged to the dieing man seemed to still glow, even though he knew what was going to become of him. The conman raised his own hand to clutch the mechanics next to his face. "You can't save me, Nick. Not this time" Ellis whispered to him, trying to ignore the pain yet failing, letting out a small cry of agony.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?<span>

Nick stifled a sob and leant his head next to his lover, locking lips with the man for the last time. Another tear ran down the gamblers cheek. Nick couldn't bear to watch his partner die.

Holdon… Holdon…

The mechanic could only accept the kiss as his eye sight was beginning to blur, he savoured the last moment with his partner and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth drain from his body.  
><em><br>_Saygoodbye,aswedancewiththedeviltonight.  
>Don't<span>youdarelookathimintheeye,aswedancewiththedeviltonight?

Ellis' hand started to drop, but Nick kept clutching it. Nick broke away from the kiss and could only smile at his lover. "I'll always love you, El" Nick whispered to him, loosening his grip on the mechanic's hand.

Hold on… Hold on…

Ellis smiled back at Nick, clearly struggling to stay alive. "I will always love yew too Nick" he replied, just as his face contorted with pain. Life finally left the mechanic's body, his limp arm falling beside him, the struggling ceased. The lone Gambler broke down in tears over his lover's lifeless body.

Goodbye… 

**Wow. The words that are together without spaces have failed. I'm adding this here because I can't fix them. Sorry about that, I've tried everything. But on the other hand… Poor Ellis. More One-shots comin' at'cha soon, so stay tuned. Review for me please :D x**

**~Outcast. **


	2. You give love a bad name

Title: 'You give love a bad name'

Warning: Yaoi and cursing, a little bit of a sexual scene between Nick and an OC.

Summary: When Ellis and Nick go to a club, Nick starts to flirt with another girl and she seems to like him. Ellis tries to win back Nick's cold heart, through Karaoke.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Left 4 Dead characters unfortunately, neither do I own Bon Jovi's hit song shot through the heart. Brianna is mine though.

-

Ellis groaned as he leant his head back against the car seat of the white Land Rover, cursing over and over again at Nick who was just taking them in his stride. They were on the way to one of the new dance clubs in the city called 'Beats' and Nick had refused to let Ellis go in his overalls, the mechanic felt deprived. "Stop whining, kid. You're worse than my ex-wife!" Nick exclaimed at his lover, receiving an unimpressed look from him. "You could have at least let me drive!" he argued. The conman shook his head, "Not in your life kiddo". Instead of wearing his normal attire, Nick was wearing clothing that was far less formal. He wore a crisp white long sleeved top and a pair of dark blue jeans. As for shoes, he wore the normal black dress shoes. Ellis couldn't deny that the look suited Nick. Ellis had chosen to go with the more rebel-like clothes. His top was a black vest top which perfectly showed off his muscles and ripped jeans. He knew it wasn't his normal style, but he wanted to try something new, after all, he couldn't wear his overalls. His shoes were his steel-toed boots that he wore everyday to work and his hat was back at the apartment, the hat was yet another thing Nick had said he wasn't allowed to wear. As they drove along, bright lights suddenly flashed on and the street was lit up, the clubs had opened for the night.

After an annoying ten minutes of trying to find the club, they finally parked in the car park and headed inside. Bright lights were hitting a disco ball causing multicoloured dots to circle the room, it was a lively atmosphere and lots of people were clustered around the large room. Nick spotted two stools next to each other at the bar and pulled Ellis towards them so they wouldn't loose the spot. Luckily, no one else had there eyes on the chairs and so, they claimed them and ordered beers from the barman.  
>"Pretty busy, ain't it Nick?" Ellis said to the ex-conman, who was taking a sip of his beer. Nick nodded in reply and looked around. There was a large dance floor and a wooden stage. The thing that interested him most though, was the beauty that was standing on the stage. A woman, about the age of 26, was fixing the microphone for the Karaoke that was meant to be happening soon. She was a brunette and her hair dangled just below her shoulders. Diamond earrings shined in the light and so did her belly button piercing. She was wearing a red tank top and denim hot pants, along with black pumps. The ex-conman could feel himself feel instantly attracted to the girl and rose of his seat to make his move, just as two fingers clicked in front of him. "Nick, snap out of it." Ellis' worried voice called out to him, "You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin' ". A slight frown made its way onto Nicks face and he looked at Ellis. "Give me a second, El. Need to do something" Nick murmured before walking off towards the woman.<p>

Nick arrived next to the stage and grinned as he leant himself against the wall, his inner conman coming out to play. The woman turned around to him and smiled, "Hello. May I help you?" Her voice birdsong. Nick smirked at her, "Yeah, you owe me a drink" the woman raised a delicate eyebrow at her, "...Why?" Nick took a step towards her, "Because when I saw you I dropped mine" The woman laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, ok". Score! Nick mentally high fived himself and started to walk over to the bar with her, then he froze, Ellis. God damn it! He stopped in his tracks and she turned around, obviously confused. "What's up? Don't want me to replace that drink?" She asked, smirking. Nick shook his head, "I never caught your name, sweetheart". She smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her, he did so.

Ellis watched as Nick followed the lady, his mind racing with possible ideas of what could be going on. Ellis got to his feet and walked slowly towards them, trying to stay out of sight yet in ear shot. Nick followed the woman into a room and Ellis could only watch as the door shut behind him. Too far. Ellis practically ran towards the door and had to stop himself from racing inside to demand to know what was happening. He looked at the sign on the door, it read, 'Staff Only'. Sighing, he pressed his ear to the door and listened in on their conversation.

"...So Nick, that's a nice name. My name is Brianna" She said, sitting on a pool table opposite the sofa Nick was sitting on. "I could say the same about your name, sweet cheeks". She smiled at him and tilted her head at him, her eyes sparkling with a hint of seduction. "You here with anyone?" She asked him. Nick smiled, playing it cool, "No one important". He knew Ellis was at the bar and waiting for him, but as the more that he thought of his lover, the more he wanted to leave the woman to get back to Ellis, so he rid all thoughts of Ellis from his mind and smiled at Brianna. She had taken his answer as a sign to start her act and so she got to her feet and started to slowly walk towards him, giggling with each step. She slowly bent down over him, whispering in his ear, "That's good..." He could feel her breath on his neck, which sent shiver down his spine. "Oh? Why is that?" He asked, playing along with her game. She giggled once again and straddled him, making it so their mouths were almost touching. "Because now I know for sure, that you won't be leaving alone". He chuckled and reached his head forward, locking lips with the woman. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a surprised yet enraged looking Ellis stood staring and the scene before his eyes.

Ellis' heart broke into tiny pieces and he could do nothing but storm out of the room. How dare he? After everything they had been through? He marched across the room and into the crowd, making sure he had a good view of the staff room, but that he was hidden. He felt like crying, like running out of the building and going home. But he knew that he would have to deal with Nick there, if not at the club. So he decided to stay. As if on cue, Nick raced out and stood just outside the doorway of the staffroom, he seemed to be panicking as his jade green eyes searched the room.

"Ah, shit." he cursed, franticly looking around for any sign of Ellis. An annoyed looked Brianna joined him, "Who was he, Nick?" She growled angrily, desperately seeking an answer from the gambler. Brianna found herself ignored as Nick pushed off towards the crowd after spotting his prey. "Ellis, I need to talk to you." He said, grabbing the mechanic by the wrist. He seemed shocked that he was found, yet the shock was quickly overtaken by anger. Ellis shook his hand free of the conman's grip and shook his head, "You're telling me! I'm tha' one who just walked in on you makin' out with some other girl!" He yelled at him, sadness clearly making itself known in his tone of voice. Nick reached out to grab him again, but the mechanic pulled away again just in time and stormed out of the club. The conman sighed, realising that he took it way too far with Brianna. Nick face palmed himself at his own silliness and went on to find Ellis.

The night air brought goose bumps to both the mechanic's and the gamblers arms. Ellis stood in a corner, long awaited tears trickling down his cheeks. Nick sighed at him, "Listen, El..." he started, but the mechanic was having none of it and butted in, "No, yew listen! As long as we've been together, I never once thought about anyone but yew! Now we finally go out to a club together and yew goes off with some girl ya hardly know!" He yelled, even more tears streaming down his face. The conman shook his head, "El, I never wanted that girl, I just started a little game with her and I took it too far. I still love you, OK?" He replied, his anger growing. A loud voice grabbed their attention, "Karaoke time!" it announced. Ellis made his way inside, Nick following. The gambler watched in curiosity as Ellis scribbled on a piece of card and popped it in the box. He was about to ask what he just did when Brianna walked up to them. "Hey Nick?" She said, still confused, "Who is th-", Nick quickly ended it between them, "My Boyfriend. I am not attracted to you, please just go". She stood there, baffled by his words, but quickly stumbled away from him after a few moments. When Nick looked back, Ellis was gone. He once again franticly searched the room and found him standing on the stage, the microphone to his lips. He was going to do the Karaoke?

The room went silent as Ellis belted out the first words of his chosen song, "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, Darlin' you give love a bad name." the music started to play and Nick could only stand and stare in awe as Ellis grinned down at everyone. It was amazing how well his voice suited the song. Ellis started to one again sing. "An angel's smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell." More people poured onto the dance floor to rock out. "Chains of love got a hold on me.  
>When passions a prison, you can't break free." Nick stood to the side of the stage, admiring his lover. "Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah, oh, there's nowhere to run. No one can save me, The damage is done!" The music quickened and Ellis took the microphone from its hold. Singing once again from his heart, "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, you give love a bad name" The people in the crowd sang along, repeating the two words bad name. "I play my part and you play your game, you give love a bad name, you give love, a bad name". The crowd applauded as Ellis wiped the sweat from his brow, shooting a quick look at Nick and grinning. "Paint your smile on your lips, Blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boy's dream, you act so shy! Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye! Oh, you're a loaded gun. Oh, there's nowhere to run, No one can save me, the damage is done!" Nick shook his head and tapped his foot to the beat. "Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game! You give love a bad name. You give love, oh!" The music leads into a guitar solo, giving Ellis a chance to air guitar to it. The crowd whooped at him, clearly enjoying the performance. The mechanic swiftly turned around and pointed at Nick, whom quickly raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh! Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, you give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game! You give love a bad name". He jumped off the stage and made his way towards Nick, who grinned at him. "Shot through the heart! And you're to blame! You give love a bad name.<br>I play my part and you play your game! You give love a bad name!" He started to get turned around by the crowd. "You give love, you give love, you give love, you give love" He sang, repeating the last words. "You give love, you give love, you give love..." Ellis fell into Nick's arms and they ended up staring into each others eyes. "...A bad name." He finished, the crowd applauded Ellis loudly. Nick smirked and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. The mechanic hesitated but deepened the kiss, not noticing that other people were doing wolf whistles and generally staring at them. Nick broke the contact, "Ellis?" The younger man looked up, "Yeah?" he said, smiling. "I'm sorry for being a dick." Nick whispered, "Now, as that just amazing performance just fucking turned me on, shall we head back home?" Ellis grinned at his partner, "Sure. But I'm driving".

-

And so there is my second One-shot. It's got more drama in it than normal, but I liked it. What do you think? Review please! :D  
>Next One-shot coming soon!<br>~Outcast.


End file.
